Kazuhito Ichii
Kazuhito Ichii CN Samurai 7 / Fighter 4 HP: 114 (11 HD) Init: +2 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 24 BAB: Attack: Katana (1d10+1 19-20/x2); +2 Ghost Touch Short Sword (1d6+2 19-20/x2); Wakizashi (1d6 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 18, DEX 14, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 14, CHA 12 Saves: Fort +12, Ref +05 (+7), Will +10 (+12 vs. Charms and Charm Effects) Skills: Concentration +12, Diplomacy +8, Handle Animal +4, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (History) +6, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +6, Ride +5, Sense Motive +12, Swim +6, Tumble +8 Languages: Shou Feats: Weapon Focus (Katana), Combat Expertise, Iron Will, Ronin (1/Day), Ronin (2/Day) Possessions: (+1 Defending) Katana, Masterwork Wakizashi, +2 Ghost Touch Short Sword, +3 Great Armor of Agility, Ring of Protection +2, Wondrous Writing Set, Twilight Lantern, Bag of Holding (Type I) Patron: Celestial Bureaucracy Features: Human Qualities Fighter Bonus Feats: Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Dodge, Mobility Samurai Bonus Feats: Two-Weapon Fighting Ancestral Daisho: Kazuhito owns a masterwork Katana and Wakizashi that are his ancestral daisho, weapons that are empowered by his ancestors. Because of his past exploits, he has awakened the supernatural abilities in his weapon. The Katana is considered a +1 Defending Samurai. Kazuhito was dishonored, and has not yet recovered his honor. As a result, his Ancestral Daisho have become dormant (though, he can force their activation through his Ronin feat). Daisho Proficiency: Kazuhito is proficient with his ancestral weapons, and gains the Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Katana) and Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Wakizashi) feats. Martial Arts (Ex): Kazuhito is proficient in martial arts, such as basic bunches, kicks, throws and holds. He gains to Improved Unarmed Combat feat. Serve the Lord (Ex): Kazuhito used to serve his lord without falter. As a result, he gains a +2 bonus to resist charms and charm effects. Vow (Su): Kazuhito, vowing to destroy an enemy, gains a +1 on all attack rolls, damage rolls, saving throws, skills checks and ability checks related to fighting that foe. He must kill this individual within 7+1d4 hours, or incur a -1 penalty to all actions for 7+1d4 hours. Samurai Staredown (Ex): Kazuhito is able to strike fear into his opponents through his mere presence. With a glance, he can demoralize a foe. As a full round action, he may make an Intimidate check against an opponent, to demoralize him, adding his total Samurai levels to the total roll. Failure on behalf of his opponent results in a -2 penalty to all attack rolls, damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks and ability checks related to Kazuhito. Ki Power (Ex): Kazuhito has sufficient training to have learned to unlock and harness his inner Ki. As a result, he gains the Ki Power feat. Katana Familiarity (Ex): Kazuhito's familiarity with his katana makes the weapon feel feather light in his hands. As a result, he may treat the katana as a light weapon, for the purpose of Two-Weapon Fighting. He can even use his katana when grappled or swallowed by a creature. Combat/Tactics: Kazuhito fights with two weapons, his short sword in his primary hand, and his katana in his offhand. He primarily uses his katana as a defending weapon, using it to parry and block blows, while he uses his short sword as his primary offensive weapon. He uses Combat Expertise to raise his AC in addition to the bonuses his weapons and other feats bestow upon him. Friends/Allies: Kazuhito has no actual friends, and he currently prefers it that way. In the past, he had friends and family, but when his family was killed, and he became a Ronin, he lost his friends. He works as a mercenary, and believes in money and contracts, instead of love and friendship. Foes/Enemies: Many despise Kazuhito because he is a Ronin, and has no honor. While, at first, he did not like this, he has not only grown used to it, but has also learned to ignore it by putting on an equally ugly face, often acting like others would believe a Ronin would, drinking to excess and similar things. Appearance: Kazuhito does not wear the helmet to his suit of armor, having sold it long ago for alcohol. He either wears a peasant bamboo hat, or no hat at all. He wears his black hair to his shoulders, without a topknot, in a challenge of traditional society. He is only 35, but because of his heavy drinking and life style, he seems slightly older. Personality: Since losing his family and becoming a Ronin, Kazuhito seems to have stopped caring about the world. He is an alcoholic, and spends most of the money he makes on alcohol- and has little more than what he can carry on his back, because of this. He has grown accustomed to the scorn that society shows him because of his status, and as such, has become a loner angry at the world. History: Kazuhito Ichii, or ‘Kaz’ as his friends and family knew him, was born in Te Pao in 1,113. His father, when Kaz was still infant, was conscripted into the town militia to defend nearby trade roads from bandits. Because of his bravery, he was awarded a plot of land, and was made a Samurai. Though his father died when he was only ten, Kaz wished to become a Samurai like his father, and follow in his footsteps. He succeeded, and by the time he was 22, Kaz was recognized as a Samurai specifically serving the younger brother of the Lord-Mayor of Te Pao. His mother died shortly thereafter, leaving Kaz alone on the plot of land that was now his. Within a year of his mother’s death, he married, and within a year of that, his wife gave birth to their first child. Eight years after becoming a Samurai, his work would be rocked and shaken to the point that nothing would be the same. During a routine patrol in which Kaz, along with other defenders of Te Pao, captured a group of highway bandits, the criminals revealed that Mukrow Hai Jian, the man he served, was involved in the shady criminal underworld, and was planning to set first to various ancestral farms, killing those who lived there, taking them into his possession, and then giving the empty plots to criminal associates. For the indignity against the family of the Lord-Mayor of Te Pao, Kaz executed the prisoners on the spot. Weeks later, because of a paperwork error, Kaz was sent on a patrol when he was given time for rest and relaxation. When he returned, he discovered that the farm that he owned had been razed. The criminal had been telling the truth after all. To make matters worse, Kazuhito’s wife, as well as his wife and their three children- two sons and one daughter- all perished in the flames that should have ended his life as well. Kazuhito lay low, and prepared to extract his revenge. He knew that in doing so, he would dishonor himself, but with his wife and children gone, he no longer cared about honor or reputation. Five days after he returned to Te Pao, he snuck into the home of the man who murdered his family, and murdered him in his sleep. The very next morning, he revealed himself to the Lord-Mayor of Te Pao, revealed what he knew, what he did, and notified him that he was leaving his service. The Lord-Mayor stayed his hand from punishing Kazuhito, because of what he knew about his very own younger brother, and allowed Kazuhito to leave, declaring him a Ronin. Since that day, Kazuhito has traveled the nation as a vagabond, selling his skills as a warrior for money. To drown his sorrows, he quickly turned to alcohol, and is now an alcoholic, who drinks heavily. The alcohol allows him to temporarily forget the pain that he carries in his heart, from the death of his family, as well as the scorn and rejection he receives from nearly everyone- including former friends- because of his status as Ronin. Motivations and Goals: Kazuhito has no long term goals, and no other short term goals other that to take mercenary jobs, complete them, get paid, and drink himself into oblivion, until he runs out of alcohol, in which he begins the process anew once more.